Important Changes to game
This pg shows all the major editations the devs have done that effects game play from most recent to older major changes Monster Island (Beta) 60-130lvl areas resets to lvl 60 daily unless u have compleated the prerequisit number of clearences in the next lvl Souls use souls u collect in monster island to put in ur collection book so u can reference them later *note souls do NOT give u a pet Pets- equipt to heros for a % of pet's stats feed with other pet cards and rep shop equipts and harmony gear (so dust off all that old harm and put to good use) Breeding not currently availible Pet Arena not currently availble Pet Trading Not currently availible Sky City 115 lvl accesible but designed for 120+ New tavern with 120 pot heros, but require items much like souls but instead specified drops from the 120 dungeons in sky city New dungeons designed for 120 players that drop items to buy new set equipts Wings Book Stacking Players are now able to stack books like most other items thus saving many players many spaces and reducing the need to create an alt to store the great many books required *note devs have previsouly hinted at red lvl 90 books but have yet to further comment or release any Medals 9th equipts these are used to boost the number of units u can use from 30-350 depending on the medal, will also give u extra atk, crit, or ds starts on top of units depending on medal. On avrage they only last 1 day but some will last up to 3days and the wheel gold medal is the only one that currently can last up to 30 days, u can also buy some 3 and 7day medals in clash shop T4 New unit types that cannot be recuited, they require the scrifice of t3 units in unit exchange. This addition was also appericated by players all over as it allowed players an even bigger advantge playing where they could then challange players and dungeons and abyss previously out of reach Units consist of Occolut-spellcaster, Siren Archer-Archer, Dark Knight-Caverly, Ripper-Infentry and Griffens-Flyers DBL exchange time 2x a day for 1 hr players can recuit t4 with a 1:10 ratio Cultivation This was a widly appericated effort by the devs as it allows a person to raise the BASE stats of their heros with the use of silver or gold. *note u can only cult a hero at lvl 30min and it is more costly to cult with each progressing lvl starting at 1k silver or 1g Soul of Valhalla This was added to allow players an easier method of recuiting much wanted oj and red heros from 60-95 pot. Soul r dropped from wb Clash The first pvp in game feature outside of arena that is 2x daily 15 and 21 server time Original (beta) Boss each side has its main boss that you would work to keel, however with each atack sustained on the boss it deals back a % dam back on the attcking player, but if the boss with the lower amount of hp expierenced a hp diff of 30% it would go on rage mode where the % dam back would b heavily increased *note boss in original original verson could b attacked whenever, after the 1st change could only be attaked when all players on that side were keeled, the winner is determined at the end of 20mins by whoever has keeled their opposing boss first in the time provided, *note later changed to most dam delt yto boss at end of time frame Atk/def towers these towers would increase the base stats of a players atk power or defence, also players surrounding the immident area of the tower would also gain boosted stats. *note the player in the middle of the tower could only b keeled once all the surrounded areas inhabited by players were keeled Atk/def tower tokens these items increased the effectivness of the tower and surrounding area by 3%and 5% depending on either lvl 1 or lvl 2 token Sides Players could chose to either enter dark or holy side, unless they chose the pack set which meant a player would b given a pick with lots of goodies for clash but placed randomly to either side Battles Players here can actually chose who to atk so long as it is not some one that is on a tower and surrounded by ppl in direct contact of that tower or the boss if there are players on the opposet side, also players were not given titals or names so a plyer would have to chose a person at random to atk without the ability to know who they vs till they were in battle Fields There are 3 fields in which to enter, these fields are not player connected so people in one field will not appear in a different one, some severs made the decision to do lvl based areas so other players had a better chance of a fair battle then getting some one 20+ lvls higher\ Clash Shop in clash shop u can buy lots of items ranging from equiptment, tower tokens to t3 unit cards and more Current Players are randomly paired to a side for each clash, and do not have the option to chose who to atk but the person dirrectly across them Field There is only one field that all players are placed on which is 8 players long, if there are more players in then they will b placed in a 2ed or 3 row, however these players that are in 1-3 spots in each row have the best chances of gaining pts as players are not rotated in the order they nter by the colum they are in so a plyer in row 2 spot 1 will do to row 1 spot one when the curent person there has vs another player, and players in the same colum will continue to rotate for each battle Ranks Players are assigned ranks on participation and prowlness in clash battle, the more keels and higher streak u have and on the winning side the better ranking u can get at the end of the day, *note u can lose ranking by missing even 1 clash a day and being a participent on the losing side Ranks range from Lord to Field Marshal and each rank has an assigned pt vaule if keeled Lord=2 Private=2 Corpral=3 Sergent=4 Master Sergent=5 Sergent Major=6 Knight=7 Knight lieutent=8 Knight Chamion=9 Lieutent Commander=10 Commander=11 Marshal=14 Field Marshal=15 Clash Shop Items such as Inferno(hero 150 bal) oj and red equipts to gems and trans and dung packs, to medals and t3 cards, *note they are costly in clash pts the more valueable it is and can only b bought IF BOTH pts are sufficent and rank is met World Boss NO LONGER BETA THANK GOD!!! Original (Beta)... The first week wb was only at 11 server time and laster up to 8hrs in which players had to atk the boss using a line up of their heros to deal amounts of dam *note boss hp was losly based on amout of players on server active or inactive and had around 64mil to 300+mil the first go round players r givin xp and silver based on dam delt Current Bosses there are now 2 bosses buhemet and timiet at 11 and 22 server time HP boss hp is now based on the amount of dam players are able to do in a set amount of time, if boss is keeled under 15mins it will grow, how much depends on how quickly was keeled, if between roughly 15-18mins it will stay the same hp but if it draws more then the 30 mins alloted the hp will b reduced Drops Red medals to top 3 players along wiv extra soul, xp and silver 1st hit 4 soul extra xp and silver last hit 3 soul and extra xp and silve along with megolsourous chest that will drop random items ranging from harm gear red diag, red/oj equipts, oj gems and more 2% dam players that deal 2% dam will also recieve a 1 day 30 unit medal Participants all participents will recieve 1 soul and xp and silver that is lvl grouping based if they deal under 2% dam Gardens Added at X-mas time devs introdued gardens that u plant various seeds, to collect items that you use to exchange for high ranking equipts that are unavalible through drops along wiv new red gems. *do note to run garden to gain the equipts and gems the current season event offeres is very costly and can easly cost over 500$ to get full set of any equipt set or gems. Group Boss runs Because of alt accounts and event runs devs changed each group boss battle from the cost of 1 energy to 3, much to the players dislike. Home Cities All races experianced a change in home cites to remove AH, this was due to the use of to many alts. Devs removed this to prevent players from using atls for free 90 inv spaces aka a mule alt. In doing so they reformated the original look of wach home city and removed the AH and for elves and humans they didnt add in the exchange shop like only undead now has at under lvl 30 TigerLily.s3 (talk) 06:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC)